


Watchers: The Black Mantle

by Lash18



Series: Watchers [2]
Category: Action - Fandom, Adventure - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lash18/pseuds/Lash18
Summary: A year after the battle with the Undead army, Lash, Nevau, Zade, Patrick, Alex and Zyker are now training on three Islands called Aureon, Arasher and Aeon Islands, but unbeknownst to them they are being targeted by a mysterious man simply known as the Black Mantle.





	Watchers: The Black Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short side story and something that I wanted to do that takes place a year after Watchers of the Dawn

A year had passed after the battle with the Undead Army and the hour of twilight and Lash, Nevau and Zade along with Patrick, Zyker and Alex were now training on separate island Islands with Lash and Patrick on Aureon Island, Nevau and Zyker on Arasher Island and Zade and Alex on Aeon Island.

On Arasher Island; Nevau sat on a large round boulder, Nevau had chin length black hair with his hair covering the left side of his face, pale green eyes, he wore a slightly torn and tattered shirt, light brown jeans, grey and white sneakers, his halberd which he called Gorebash rested just in front of the boulder with its bladed tip in the ground.

Nevau opened his eyes when he heard the sound of heavy metal footsteps, Nevau hopped off the boulder and pulled his weapon out of the ground and faced his opponent who stood in front of him, the man wore black armor with a pale yellow stripe and wielded a long sword, "Aragon!" Nevau said in hush tone, Aragon was the persona Nevau took up when he was the lackey of a madman named: Mortem.

"Are you finally ready to face me?" Aragon asked with a cocky tone of voice, "Yeah... I'm done denying you!" Nevau replied, "You were denying me? You've hardly been showing it" Aragon scoffed, "What can I say. I was a highschooler" Nevau replied, Aragon merely chuckled at Nevau statement and brandish his sword for battle, Nevau readied his halberd and the two charged at each other.

on Aureon Island; Lash roared as he fired a massive ball made of darkness at a nearby boulder, on contact the boulder exploded exploded sending small chunks through the grasslands that was on the west side of Aureon Island, Lash dropped to his knees sweating and panting in exhaustion and after awhile Lash got back up to his feet.

Lash had shoulder length snowy white hair that was tied in a high ponytail, his hair was originally dark blond but due to his exposure to the unnatural amount of darkness after Nephilix the darkness dragon had awoken during the hour of twilight, icy blue eyes with constricted pupils, he had scar on his left eye and three red scars on his right cheek, he wore a plain black tank top, blue jeans, violet boots and black elbow length fingerless gloves with a red stripe stripe on it.

Lash looked at the large crater where the boulder had been and then looked down at his right arm and allowed darkness to emit from it and dispelled the dark aura as he sighed, the dark claw was nearly at his shoulder, he looked up at the sky and saw the birds flying quickly away from something, and he heard something land with a loud boom behind him.

Nevau thrusted and swung his Halberd at Aragon, and Aragon avoided and blocked the attacks and the two sent cube earth pillars at each other, the pillars collided and crumbled while sending a large dust cloud which Nevau used to his advantage, Nevau threw his Halberd to his left and covered his right hand in stone, his fist collided with Aragon's helmet and shattered it into pieces, Aragon stumbled backwards and out of the dust cloud to reveal an empty suit of armor, Nevau walked out of the dust cloud just as a strong gust of wind blew it away, "Not bad!" Aragon said despite not having a head and brandish his sword for battle once again.

On Aeon Island; Zade sat on an empty field, crossed leg and eyes closed, Zade had short ear length flame orange hair and hazel eyes behind square reading glasses, he wore a dark blue mask around his mouth and bridge of his nose, a sky blue t-shirt, light brown cargo pants and black steel cap boots, his scythe which was called Grimmscythe sat behind him with its blade buried in the ground.

Zade opened his eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky, "What is this ominous presence I'm feeling?" Zade asked himself as he stood up and grabbed his weapon as the chaos claw glowed faintly, [I have no Idea but be on your guard!] Chaorix told Zade, Zade nodded and summoned electric orange spectral wings on his back as he flew up to the sky to take a better look.

Lash was caught off guard by the large explosion and was thrown into a rocky wall and fell onto the ground, Lash slowly lifted himself up and took a look at the thing that landed behind him, metallic footsteps could be haired as a silhouette could be seen in the dust cloud, once the creature emerged from the dust cloud and Lash could see the thing clearly, the thing was a lizard man with a its face and torso being organic and the rest of it being mechanical, the lizard man had pale yellow eyes and pale green scales.

Zade flew high into the air and in the distance saw a giant helicarrier, "What in the...?" Zade asked himself when he saw the helicarrier, Zade then saw three figure head towards him very fast, "Birdmen!" Zade said when the figures were more clearer to him, Zade tightly gripped his scythe and dodge an attack from one of the birdmen's spear and swung his scythe and bisected the birdman that attacked him, the birdman's corpse then plummeted down towards the ocean.

The two remaining birdmen let out sqwarks of anger and fiercely gripped their spears and flew towards Zade, Zade threw his scythe at the second birdman, the birdman ducked its head to avoid Zade's scythe and let out of sqwarks of laughter only for Zade's scythe to come back around and decapitate the birdman and Zade caught his scythe.

The remaining birdman looked down at the its comrade's corpse falling towards the ocean and looked up at Zade before looking back on down at its dead comrade disappear beneath the ocean and began flying back towards the helicarrier in fear, "I'm not letting you get away!" Zade said as he summon spectral crush to kill the remaining birdman, n electric orange portal opened behind the birdman and a large spectral arm reached out and grabbed the birdman and began crushing the birdman's bones.

A loud snap was heard and the spectral arm released the birdman and disappeared as the birdman fell limp towards the ocean, Zade then turned his attention back to the helicarrier and began wondering on what he should do, [Its best if we ignore it for now] Chaorix told him, 'Yeah. you're right, besides I feel a powerful amount of magical energy on board that helicarrier. I'll get in contact with the others' Zade replied and he flew back down to Aeon Island.

On board the helicarrier; a female Minotaur, a male man-spider and a a female werewolf stood staring up at a large screen as the three birdmen that were dispatched to kill Zade, the female Minotaur was named Carella, she wore a metal helmet that covered her face but allowed her horns through, she had a firm muscular body, wore a large metal breast plate and metal greaves and carried a large battle axe over her shoulders.

the man spider was named Xavier, he had six dark purple eyes four small compound eyes and two large regular eyes and he had a clean shaven head, he a muscular body and wore a black shirt with four large and strong spider legs protruded out of his back, he wore dark grey jeans and black military boots and also wore a mouth guard around his mouth.

The werewolf was named Sheele, she had pale blue fur with coal black short hair, her left eye was hazel brown and her right eye was pale green, she wore a ripped tanktop that exposed her navel, a short dark grey and dark red jacket with short sleeves, pale blue ripped jeans with a yellow stash wrapped around her waist and black leather steel cap boots.

The three stood staring up at a large screen which had the three birdmen that Zade had kill on it, the screen went black as the three heard the sound of a mechanical door opening and turned around to see a 6.8 tall man wearing a jet black hooded mantle coat, dark purple featureless mask covering his face and wearing a blackish grey robe entered the bridge of the helicarrier.

"My lord. The birdmen we sent to dispatch the one known as Zade have been killed" Carella told the man simply known as the Black Mantle, "It doesn't matter we can simply clone more. But what of Ampikousin and Nikilous?" Black Mantle asked, "My lord, Ampikousin has arrived at his target's location and Nikilous has yet to arrive at her target's location" Carella replied, "Very well. Update me on their status after they complete their task. For now... I need to have rest" Black Mantle said as he shakingly left the bridge.

"Are you Lash Siegfried?" the lizard man asked, "Yeah" Lash replied, "Excellent. My Name is Ampikousin a-" Ampikousin introduced himself, "That's a stupid name!" Lash said cutting Ampikousin off, "And you're named Lash!" Ampikousin growled, "Touche" Lash replied, "Anyway... I'm here to kill you!" Ampikousin said pointing towards Lash, "Why?" Lash asked, "Does it matter?" Ampikousin asked, "Yeah!" Lash replied, "Alrigth fine... My boss wants you dead!" Ampikousin answered, "And who's your boss is?" Lash asked, "Enough question already!" Ampikousin snarled as he charged towards Lash and streched out his right arm for and attack but Lash blocked his attack with his left arm and delivered a hard blow to Ampikousin's right cheek with his right fist.

Nevau blocked the headless Aragon's attack, and he pushed him back and thrusted his halberd into Aragon's right shoulder however this didn't phase Aragon as he pulled out Nevau's halberd and pulled Nevau closer and swung his sword at Nevau's waist, Nevau formed some rock around his waist to block Aragon's attack, Neva aimed his left hand towards Aragon's chest, "Time to end this" Nevau said as his left hand lit up in light purple aura.

"GEO BLAST!!!" Nevau yelled firing a large ball which engulfed Aragon and knocked Nevau backwards along with Aragon's left hand which was still attached to his halberd however the hand quickly broke into pieces and those pieces faded away before they even touched the ground.

Aragon's screaming soon faded along with the Geo Blast and all that was left was a crystal clear orb which was simply known as the Magical McGuffin orb which learned after arriving at its shrine had the ability to spawn something from the user's subconscious.

Nevau had used the Magical McGuffin to spawn Aragon and fight Aragon and now that Nevau had won, he let out a sigh as the Orb's shrine rematerialized behind him.

Nevau picked up the orb and placed it back on its shrine, Nevau heard foots steps behind and turned around to see Zyker walking towards him, Zyker had shaved his hair into a buzz cut, he wore a maroon red and white t-shirt, black knee-length shorts and dark blue lack-up shoes.

Nevau began walking towards Zyker but before he ran up to him something collided with the ground in between them and when the dust cleared a tall woman wearing azure blue armor and carrying a large war hammer, her long hazel brown hair stuck out from her helmet, she pointed her hammer towards Nevau, "Are you Nevau?" the woman asked, '...Yeah..." Nevau replied, "Good. NOW DIE!!!" the woman shouted as she lept towards Nevau.

Lash dodged an attack from Ampikousin and kicked him in the neck but Ampikousin grabbed Lash's left leg and spun around before throwing Lash at a broken pillar, but Lash regain his balance and ignited his right fist in black fire and dashed towards and punched Ampikousin dead in the face and knocking Ampikousin a few meters away from, "Alrighty. Time to test out this new move!" Lash smiled as he smashed his fists together, "FLAME OVERLORD!!!" Lash yelled as both his arms up to the shoulders were engulfed in black flames and his hands changed into that of dragon heads.

Lash began firing fireballs from the mouths of the dragon heads at Ampikousin, who continuously ran to avoid them, eventually he stop, "Is that all that move can do what a waste" Ampikousin gloated, but Lash stared at him with confident and some what smug smile on his face, and Ampikousin soon regret not moving as soon as he could as he heard someone shout behind him followed earthen spikes piercing his body and lifting him off the ground.

Ampikousin slowly turned his head around to see Patrick, Patrick had short dark purple hair and dark red eyes with a scar underneath his right eye, he had a well toned and muscular body with clean white bandages wrapped around some parts of his arms, dark brown jeans and leather cuff boots.

"Thanks Patrick" Lash thanked his friend as he clenched both hands together to form a larger dragon head which opened its mouth and Lash began charging a large fireball withing the mouth of the dragon head, Ampikousin desperately tried to free himself from the spikes but he was losing blood fast and his strength was waning, "DRAGONIC FIREBALL!!!" Lash yelled firing the massive fireball towards Ampikousin, the fireball engulfed Ampikousin and he died screaming in agony as the fire licked at his flesh and bones and turning his body into ash.

Not soon after Lash and Patrick had killed Ampikousin, Zade arrived at their location, "Hey Zade, What's up?" Lash asked after seeing his friend, "We've got company you two" Zade replied, "Hmm?" Lash and Patrick asked as Patrick returned the earthen spikes back into the ground.


End file.
